lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies
Overview Fairies are magical beings that mainly live in their own Magic Dimension but throughout the years, fairies have been known to be born and raised on Earth. Many kinds of fairies exist and of course all fairies are mostly humanoids in appearance and others looking exactly like humans but with wings when they're transformed. The sorce of the powers for all types of fairies is from their positive feelings and emotions from light, making them similar to Elves magically. But what opposes them magically is Witches who use their magic for dark and evil purposes, depending on their reasons. Most fairies are known to have used their powers for good purposes to protect their homewolrds from the forces of evil and have collaborated with other magical beings like Elves, Witches and Wizards to fight evil. Then there are other fairies who have allied themselves with evil forces for their own selfish motives. Let it be known that fairies, witches, and humans have formed a society in the Magic Dimension, the proportion of each varying across realms, with other magical beings such as Elves, Leprechauns, Ogres, Wizards, Mages and other magical beings are also present in these realms and it seems that wizards, witches and mages are the main members of the societies of most of the realms in the Magic Dimension other than fairies. Orgins The history of fairy tales or fairy stories have fantasy creatures such as faeries, fey, goblins, elves, trolls, witches, giants, and or talking animals. It is not necessary for these tales to be about fairies. Enchantments and far-fetched events are also usually part of the plot. Unlike legends and folklore tales, they seldom contain any references to religion, actual places, persons or events. The term "once upon a time" is used rather than an actual reference to date. Starrain were the first fairies to have ever flied in the skies of the Magic Dimension however it is unknown whether ot not if she is an ancestor of all fairies existing or not but more than likely she is as well as being the first being to ever have fairy powers and not have relations to any other fairies. Ethereal fairies are fairies who are extremely powerful from the beginning of time but they describe themselves as a being made of pure energy (similar to Anodites) but it is extremely unlikely that they're related to either normal fairies or Starrain. Both Starrain and the Ethreal faires are said to have been existing since the beginning of time so they were probably born when the magic of the great elemental dragons created the Magic Dimension as Starrain is the first on eto come into existence. Other ancient and powerful fairies are Nymphs that rule the fate of the Magic Dimension. At one point, Earth was protected by fairies in the past but ancestral withces interferred by finding a way to resist the fairies' magic and asborb it, thus starting a fairy hunt that has lasted for centuries. Magic Dimension The Magic Dimension, often referred as Magic Universe is a universe where magic is everywhere and with many different magical realms and planets. Even the seas of all the realms of the dimension are magically linked to an endless sea in the realm of Lympha. Known Realms *Magus - The realm found at the center of the Magic Dimension. It is found at the crossroads of all realms. *Lympha - A planet that is predominantly covered in water with a few jungled islands. *Vespers - A planet run by monarchy and known as the home of the dragon of ice. *Solari - It is among the most ancient, powerful and rich realms of the Magic Dimension. *Ciphra - A world with an extremely heavy use of technology, electronics, machines, and gadgets. *Sonor - Is full of mountains, which are surrounded by forests with reddish leaf trees. Its architecture is very similar to old Chinese houses and towers. *Mundus Magicus - Is the magical counterpart of the Old World (Earth) where magic is extremely abundant and well known by all its inhabitants, and all of its technology seems to be powered by magic. Powers & Abilities Ethereal Fairies The Ethereal Fairies are magical creatures made up of pure magical energy and who are timeless, meaning that they are immortal. They appear to be extremely powerful, and to have the ability to see the future. They are also the guardians of many powers, such as the Gifts of Destiny. Normal Fairies In magical strength, fairies are just as powers as witches and their magical counterparts as their relative strengths depends on how much the fairy or witch has been trained. Even though they're magical opposites, faires are able to converge their magic with witches and other magical beings, showing that there is a magical link between them that enables them to combine their negative energies and dark powers with magical beings of positive energies and powers of light. Faries have specific powers but due to the powers being based on good magic, the source of their powers are often things with positive aspects or which can be useful like waves, fire, nature, music and technology. There is in actuality a school that trains beings with magical powers, whether they be witch, mage, wizard, fairy, etc. and the school in question is Willowton School of Magic where students become full fledged users of magic. Here is not only where the usual beings with magical and other powers are taught but fairies as well. They're trained to develop, increase and converge their powers and to use their powers responsibly so as to help preserve the Magic Dimension and fight against evil. With the use of good magic, fairies are another key part in helping to protect the Magic Dimension as their worlds intertwine with other realms and planets who use magic. Fairies mostly work to help others, even though some of them have been so selfish that they allied themselves with evil. The Fairies' powers are however vulnerable to some dark powers as well and can be along with their powers, converted to having their magic turned dark and to be used for evil purposes. Even if Fairies are magical creatures, their abilities are limited in civilian form and they have to transform themselves into fairy mode, where they can use their powers with greater ease and are able to use their magic for more attacks and spells, and they also gain wings which allow them to fly, as well as sparkling clothes. As the powers of fairies grow, they also gain gain different transformations called Fairy Levels, which each gives them new abilities, however these new abilities are currently unknown at this point. Known Fairies *Maura Kiyoko Also See *Wizard *Elves *Mage *Witch *Sorceress *Anodites